


Mischief Managed

by orphan_account



Series: Mutants, Gods, And Other Assorted Flavors [2]
Category: Captain America (2011), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Everyone's a badass, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry for this, Loki is a BAMF, Multi, Steve is a brony, There's TWO Lokis? We're screwed, aren't we?, so is Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has fallen into a time warp and ends up in 2012, fifty years into the future to see his brother has joined the Avengers initiative. Little does he know, he's being framed, and the true culprit to all of the crimes that people think he's committing may hold similarities to the true God of Mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Tony Stark Runs This Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two to my series 'Mutants, Gods, And Other Assorted Flavors'. This shows how incredibly bored I can get when left alone with a computer and an overactive imagination.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

All in all, Tony Stark ran this mansion. So it kind of made him a tad perturbed whenever the long-term guests in said mansion always found a way to break something or just mess things up, be it either breaking a counter because Steve and Thor wanted to arm wrestle though Natasha had warned them that “Hey, you idiots, that’s not a good idea” or “Tony’s going to kick both of your asses when he sees this, and I’m going to have a front row seat.” And there was that other time where Clint decided to get bow-happy and misfired during practice, sending an arrow straight out of a window.

 

Tony ran this place, the least these idiots could do would be at least to clean up after themselves.

 

Sadly, he had to deal with their shenanigans, for if he didn’t, perpetually pissed off Nick Fury would get on his case and nag on him until he sucked it up and dealt with it, and he didn’t want that.

 

Oh, he could name a plethora of other things the Avengers did to mess up the mansion and the stuff in it. There was that one time where Bruce got mad because Steve ate his sandwich and flipped the refrigerator over, but was calmed down by Natasha just in the nick of time before he went big and green and destroyed half the town. Another time would be when Thor and Clint got into a fight and Thor lodged his hammer into the wall.

 

But it wasn’t like Tony didn’t have his fair share of screw-ups. There was that one time at that party when he got drunk and his ego was too inflated for his own good, but that was a different story. He didn’t want to think about it because it reminded him of what a complete asshole he could be.

 

“Now, Thor, this is what we call a _video game_ ,” Bruce explained, holding up an Xbox controller. “This is a controller. We are going to play the game _Skyrim_. Is that okay?”

 

As always with modern technology, Thor seemed concerned. Tony couldn’t blame him; though he was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist with every degree in engineering and technology one could imagine, he still couldn’t get educated on every damn button on those controllers. Maybe he just wasn’t that kind of guy. He preferred just making robots and other stuff than racking up kills in a fantasy world.

 

“All right, Bruce. And I shall try to uphold my promise to not throw this device at the wall if I perish in the fantasy world.” Thor still sounded unsure.

 

“Good. I can’t afford another controller.”

 

“What are you idiots up to?” As always, Natasha was…Natasha. The blunt edge of her words always could cut up the most hardened guy until he bled. It was hot, but Tony loved Pepper too much to do anything.

 

“We are participating in a game called _Rim of Sky_ ,” Thor responded, eyes trained on the flat screen in the living room. His big hands nearly swallowed up the controller and he was still having a hard time figuring which buttons to push, which analog stick to move. And again, Tony couldn’t blame him.

 

Natasha’s eyes turned to Tony, who was in the kitchen, tapping away at his iPad. “ _Skyrim?_ ”

 

“Something like that,” he murmured, vaguely aware of what was happening.

 

Natasha pursed her lips, then plopped down into the armchair, crossing her legs. “Let’s see what’s going to happen next.”

 

Somehow, Tony knew that the preceding events would occur. In fifteen short minutes, this happened.

 

“Ha, ha! _Fus Ro Dah_ , bitches!” Bruce howled, standing up and holding his hands in the air.

 

Thor let out an angry sound and threw the controller on the floor, breaking his promise about not breaking it.

 

Bruce getting angry.

 

Natasha calming him down.

 

Tony sipping his coffee with dexterity as he examined his work schedule Pepper just emailed him. She also added a side note: “ _Want to go out for brunch?”_

 

Tony smiled, setting his coffee down and tucking his iPad back under his arm. As he was leaving, he said, “JARVIS, make sure these idiots don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

 

“ _I will try to the best of my ability, sir._ ”

 

With a smirk, Tony got into his car (a Ferrari) and made his way far from the craziness of the mansion, the place he was failing to run.


	2. In Which Loki Wakes Up In A Dark Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting interesting.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

 

Loki was not accustomed to waking up in a dark alley. That being said, it was a big shock when his eyes struggled to open and he was surrounded by two towering buildings, sunlight filtering down into the alley. He grunted, sitting up, head throbbing like a drum, keeping a steady beat with the drumming of his heart. His raven locks were sweaty and disheveled; grime daubed his cheeks and hands. He waved said hand, and the dirt was washed away with an eerie green light.

 

_Where am I?_

 

He stood up, dusting himself off. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what was at the other side of the alley. He was shocked to see the difference of vehicles.

 

Then he recalled.

 

The time warp. He remembered jumping into it, with Thor and Sif following soon after. _This must be the future,_ he thought, eyes huge in awe.

 

Loki glanced around once more to see a newspaper on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. His eyes went to the date and they widened greatly.

 

_April 1 st, 2012_

 

 _Good gods, that’s nearly fifty years into the futur_ e _!_ he thought, surprised. His eyes trailed down to the headline and he nearly dropped the paper.

 

_Loki Reigns Terror Again, Worries What The Trickster Will Be Up To Today_

 

It took him a few moments to register what the headline said. He stared at it for what felt like millenniums until he got it.

 

“I’m already here?” he whispered to himself, still not entirely sure what that even meant. Was there an imposter Loki running amuck in the future, causing mischief as only the real Loki could? His mind whirled with the possibilities, but he still couldn’t comprehend it. How could that have _happened?_

 

 _Oh well, there’s only one way to find out,_ he thought as he let the newspaper drift to the ground once again.

 

Loki fluttered his hands, changing his garb into something appropriate for the 21st century; a black suit and tie, with a checkered scarf. It was a tad warm, but it would have to make due. Just for show, he added a briefcase just so he could look like a businessman on his way to work.

 

 _Oh, to hell with it_ , he muttered, switching his face for something less conspicuous. _I don’t want a mob to attack me, I merely want to see if what the newspaper states is true. And if it is, I shall do my best to dispose of this imposter Loki and continue with my ambitions._

 

He smirked as he exited the alley, glancing both ways before he made his way down the sidewalk, not paying any attention to any passerby that came across his path. He needed to look like a very busy man with a no-nonsense exterior. Of course he could pull that off; he could _shape-shift,_ right?

 

As he was walking down the street, he noticed some damage; the pavement in some places was crumbling, even destroyed; cars were smashed, their parts strung carelessly about the area. Loki was sure this was his imposter’s doing. Such a careless way to carry out his ambitions—he needed to kill this bastard soon. If he didn’t, then the imposter might ruin Loki’s chances at finding peace.

 

Loki stopped in front of what he thought was a café type of place; a few people were outside, sitting in iron chairs and talking. For some reason, his eyes landed on a couple that didn’t seem out of place from the others, yet for some reason something about one of the two seemed off to him. It was a man and a woman, the same age. The man had dark, tousled hair, sunglasses, and a goatee; the woman had ginger hair that was screwed into a bun on her head, wearing a tailored business suit with a no-nonsense air about her. It wasn’t her that made Loki stop. It was the man.

 

He must have looked like a complete idiot just standing there, so he took a seat at one of the tables, setting down his briefcase. He made papers materialize inside of it and made himself look busy organizing documents, but he was listening into the two’s conversation.

 

“Loki’s probably going to attack today,” said the woman, sipping her drink. Loki—the real one—swallowed, “since it’s April Fool’s Day, after all. Even though he probably doesn’t know what that is.”

 

“Hell, who knows, Pepper.” The man sighed, scratching his chin. “He’s the God of Mischief, he probably invented it. Just to piss me off, probably.”

 

“Loki just doesn’t make you happy, does he, Tony?” Pepper assumed, smirking.

 

“He threw me out of a window. What do you think?”

 

What? Loki didn’t remember throwing anyone out of a window. That was totally false! Whoever this imposter was sounded completely different from who he really was. He would do it more conspicuously, not in a loud and boisterous way.

 

Loki glanced up.

 

He blinked.

 

It looks like Tony was right.

 

Another Loki was causing havoc right in front of the real one. 


	3. In Which Chaos Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a Loki Day... April Fools. I guarantee he made the day. I have no research to prove it, but I am sure he did. Just...yeah.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Tony stood up and whipped around to see Loki was floating above the café, staring straight down at him and Pepper. He sucked in a breath and turned back to her, “Get inside. Everyone, get inside the café!”

 

He glanced around, making sure that everyone within a respectable distance of the café got inside, then turned to face Loki, whom was steadily approaching. He noticed a slim figure dart away into the alley, but barely paid any attention. Right now he needed to focus on the maniac closing the distance between them.

 

“Happy April Fool’s Day, Stark,” was the god’s greeting, mouth twisting into a smirk. “I just wanted to drop by and say ‘hello’ on the marvelous holiday, you know? Today I’m feeling…lucky.”

 

He raised his hand to the café and Tony could hear the people inside screaming. Loki made a fist and the windows of the building burst opening, shards of glass hitting Tony. He shielded his eyes, and when the storm of shards was finished, looked up.

 

“Look at these desperate people.” Loki was still grinning, eyes glittering a malevolent green. “ _You were made to be ruled_.”

 

He raised his hand again, a film of emerald green shimmering around the appendage, and the people inside the building flinched. _Damn it, Stark, why didn’t you bring the suitcase? You never think, do you? You should have—_

 

He stopped his thinking when an arrow went straight through Loki’s hand, the glow fading.

 

Tony turned and nearly jumped with joy. He wouldn’t actually do that in public, but he was still happy, nonetheless. The Avengers were there; Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and tossed Tony his suitcase, and he caught it with dexterity.

 

“We’ve come to save your ass, Tony!” Natasha called. “You’re welcome!”

 

Tony glanced at Loki, whom was staring at the arrow in his hand. His eyes were trained on the thing for what felt like hours, until finally he reached over and yanked it out. Tony couldn’t help but flinching.

 

“Quite foolish of you,” Loki said, then whipped to the Avengers, throwing what looked like a ball of magic at them. Tony took this opportunity to ghost into the alley where he saw the shadow dart into and throw the suitcase down, it opening to reveal a platform. He stepped onto it and felt his armor being snapped into place, the metal shining in the sunlight. He was glad he invented this thing, because going home to turn into Iron Man would have been a real pain in the ass.

 

“What are you?”

 

Tony jolted, then stared at the man leaning against the wall in the alley. He should have just been an ordinary guy, tall, lean, with black hair with the style that kind of reminded Tony of some of those punk emo kids, and green eyes that bore a shocking resemblance to Loki’s. However, something about him threw Tony for a loop.

 

“Not answering my question, are you,” the guy said, then smiled. “I should expect much.”

 

Tony was about to reply until there was a huge crash and then someone screaming, “ _HULK ANGRY, HULK SMASH!”_ Dammit, Bruce. Control yourself.

 

“You have to go, don’t you? Well, go. I have a feeling we shall be seeing each other very soon.” The man’s eyes twinkled.

 

Confused as hell, Tony nodded and the mask flipped down, and he switched from Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, to Iron Man, who didn’t need a description.

 

He blasted out of the alleyway to see Loki had brought up some giant metal monster—a Destroyer, Thor had told him. The God of Thunder had faced one when he was in New Mexico, when Loki had just jumped on the Crazy Train heading straight to Maniacville, population one God of Mischief. Tony did feel a touch of sympathy and empathy for the god; he knew what it was like to have a father and the father almost never being there for him. But, y’ know, you could deal with you daddy issues. Tony did, and look where he was now: bona fide leader of Stark Industries and apart of the Avengers. Well, he really didn’t want to be a part of the Avengers, because he had somehow been forced into it. How, he didn’t know, but he thought Nick goddamn Fury had something to do with it. That and Phil goddamn Coulson. Coulson was another story.

 

Anyway.

 

“Finally, Tony,” Clint shouted. “I thought you’d never show up!”

 

“And be tardy to this party? Hell no,” Tony responded, blasting the Destroyer. The metal bastard glanced up at him and sent a wall of fire to burn him to a crisp, but he swiftly dodged it.

 

“You fools! I’m going to kill each and every one of you!” Loki hissed, raising his hands.

 

 _I’d like to see you try,_ Tony thought, flexing his fingers. He was ready to take on the world.


	4. In Which Loki Hides In Tony's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get drunk. Closets are hidden in. Problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I had been staying the night at a friend's house and had been without my computer...T^T I missed my baby...anyway.  
> Feedback, plz!
> 
> ~HalfJewel

“Goddammit, that son of a bitch burned the _fuck_ out of— _ow!_ What was that for, Natasha?”

 

Natasha lowered her hand, the one she had just slapped Bruce with, to her hip, rolling her eyes. “Foul language, Bruce. Control it.”

 

His brow twitched, eyes glowing green, and he put up his arm. A huge burn mark laced its way down his arm, already starting to blister. “You’d be cussing like a sailor, too, if you had this.”

 

Tony caught this edge of the conversation as he entered the base de-Iron Man-ed. If that was even a word. He would ask JARVIS later to make a note of it. He plopped down on the couch in the living room and stretched out, feeling his joints pop and muscles pull. Fighting Loki and some of his army was a tiring job. Yes, it was a way to stay fit, but good god, it was tiring.

 

“An invigorating battle!” Thor boomed joyously as he came into the living room. “Shall we drink to our victory?”

 

Tony perked up. “I could go for a drink.” He could hear Pepper warning him against it in his mind, but he ignored it. He fought well, so he wanted some beer. It wasn’t like he was going to get completely hammered.

 

 

 

“ _Like a cheese stick, like a cheese stick, n-n-now I’m feelin’ so fly like a cheese stick!_ ”

 

“Clint, you idiot, it’s _‘like a G6’_!”

 

“Shut up, Natasha, I sing what I want!”

 

Tony couldn’t help but bust out laughing at that. Okay, maybe he had had a little too much and had gotten a little hammered. He wasn’t completely shitfaced yet, but that might be soon changing.

 

“Guys, hold on,” Tony said, then he stood up and changed his accent. “I do what I want!”

 

The whole room roared with laughter, except for Thor, but he did spare on small chuckle and downed another mug of beer. Tony felt sympathy for the god, for he had to quarrel with his brother, but it was for the best, right? They were trying to stop Loki from destroying the human race, and from possibly destroying himself.  That counted for something, right?

 

“Guys, I have a confession to make,” Tony drawled, raising his shot glass. “I’m tired as hell.” He tipped his head back and the liquid slid down his throat, burning as it went down. “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.”

 

“What?” Steve said, a tad surprised. “But the party’s just getting started! C’mon, Tony, haven’t you heard of YOLO?”

 

“Steve,” Bruce grumbled. “Don’t start that ‘ _you only live once’_ shit. No fucking duh you only live once—goddamn it, Natasha, quit hitting me!”

 

“Then watch your damn potty mouth, you bastard!”

 

“You’re one to talk! And I am not a bastard, I knew my father!”

 

Tony raised his hands. “Okay, while you two make-out, I’m going to bed. If anything happens, try to handle it yourselves and don’t wake me up. I will fucking murder you.”

 

“How come he gets to cuss but I can’t?” Bruce whined, resting his head on Natasha’s shoulder. “It’s not fair.”

 

“I’m sorry, Bruce. Tony can because he’s a grown-ass man.”

 

“But I am too…”

 

Tony didn’t hear the rest of their conversation as he glided up the stairs, almost losing his balance on the last step. He sighed, shaking his head, trying to clear away the fog that the alcohol had brought him. Maybe Pepper’s right. Maybe he should stop drinking before it becomes too much of a problem. But he loved to drink. It passed the time, gave him something to do; of course, he could always just tinker with things down in his workshop, but then the other Avengers would come down and bug him about what he was building. That really annoyed him to no end. It wasn’t like he couldn’t change the password to the workshop to make sure no one got in, he just didn’t want them to lean against the glass and get smudges on it. Or leave nose prints. Thor did that all the damn time.

 

As he was thinking, he almost passed his room. He shook his head again, opening the door and hearing the click as it shut behind him, sighing at the sound.

 

“JARVIS, lights,” he said, and the lights flickered on. Albeit dimly, but they were on.

 

 

 

Loki knew that he was probably in trouble when the one called Tony entered the room and called for some invisible entity named JARVIS to turn on the lights, and the entity obeyed, the lights glimmering on. He squinted his eyes through the crack in the door, trying to see what was happening. Was Tony the only one in here with him? Yes. Okay, thank gods. Loki had read up about Tony, and apparently he was an infamous playboy, known for bringing home women he’d met the same day and wooing them to share his bed _. What a womanizer_ , Loki had thought _. He must have experience._

 

He breathed in quietly when Stark came back into view. It was in front of one of the counters in the room. He was toying with something at his wrist and he soon removed a wrist watch, laying it on the counter. He started to unbutton his silk shirt, tossing it somewhere amongst the room, and that was when Loki noticed something rather off putting about Tony. Or rather, his chest.

 

It was most definitely conspicuous; a round, glowing contraption in the middle of his chest, shimmering a bright blue. Loki hadn’t read anywhere about that thing. Was it a secret, not meant to hit the ears of the public? What was it for, anyway?

 

Loki knew he should have turned away when Tony started to unbuckle the belt of his pants, but then decided, _Oh, it’s not like he can see me anyway_ , and continued to watch. He nearly choked when he saw the heart print on Tony’s boxers, but the sound he made was loud enough to make Iron Man turn his head slightly to glare at the closet. Loki swallowed and shrank deeper into the closet, wondering why the hell it was so small. The man owned a mansion and had billions; you would think his closet would be bigger.

 

 _Dammit, I’m screwed,_ Loki thought when Stark started to saunter over to the closet, an unsure look on his face. _I can’t teleport, it will use too much magic, and I haven’t any to lose, and I can’t turn back, for if I do, he will call the Avengers to attack me, and I cannot afford to be injured—_

“What the hell are you doing in my closet?”

 

Loki looked up to see a perturbed Tony Stark looking down upon him.

 

He offered a contrite smile. “Uh, happy April fool’s?”


	5. In Which Loki And Tony Have A Friendly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all, we're f*cked.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

“Wait,” Tony said, rubbing his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to take in the scene before him. “Aren’t you the guy from today? The one who talked to me in the alley?”

 

Loki glanced up at him. “Erm…yes. I suppose. The alley does seem familiar.”

 

“What are you doing in my closet, of all places? Normal people would have used a door. It’s a new invention, you should try it.”

 

Loki would have used the door, if it weren’t for the fact that Thor could have answered, and Thor would have known that he was the real Loki, not this Loki that’s terrorizing the humans during this century. He would have a) Ran up to Loki and crushed him into a hug bears would envy, or b) Went all God of Thunder on his ass. So, he went with the safer option and hid in the closet.

 

“Oh…well, didn’t want to be questioned at the door…you know how it is, right?” Loki sounded unsure. He _was_ unsure.

 

“Actually, I kind of do,” Tony said, blinking. He sounded understanding of Loki’s predicament. He offered a hand and Loki took it, surprised the smaller man could heft him up to his feet. Loki was taller than the other, but Tony was more burlier, obviously from doing his job, building things.

 

Yet, he was still a human. And without the suit of armor, he could easily be crushed.

 

“Nice boxers, by the way,” Loki commented, trying not to smirk. Tony blinked and looked down, then blushed profusely. Loki chuckled.

 

“Okay. You stay here,” Tony grumbled, pushing the other back into the closet, “while I get on some pants.”

 

 

 

“Now that that’s taken care of,” Tony murmured, now dressed in what he had been previously wearing, “I suppose I should say it’s nice to meet you. I’m Tony Stark, by the way.”

 

“Oh, I already know who you are. Head of Stark Industries, the biggest weapon making company the world’s ever seen, superhero Iron Man. What a busy schedule you must have, Mr. Stark.”

 

“It is indeed, mister…what’s your name?”

 

Loki halted, trying to think. He almost said his real name, but he couldn’t afford to reveal his identity so soon. This Loki of the future was devious, unforgivable, and if he were to reveal his true identity to Stark right now, then he would go all Iron Man and kick his demigod ass.

 

“I really don’t have a name,” he said instead, trying for a wistful tone and succeeding, as always. “Actually, I can’t really remember if I do or not. All I remember is waking up in the alleyway and sitting in front of the café, seeing…Loki, was it? And then talking to you.”

 

“You can’t remember anything?” Tony’s voice had a hint of sympathy. He reached over and poured some rum into a glass, then slid it in front of Loki. The god stared down at the liquid before he decided _what the hell_ and tipped it back. “Did you check to see if you had any ID on you?”

 

Loki shook his head, the lies dripping off his tongue like melted butter. “No. and whenever I try to recall who I am, the name _Silvertongue_ keeps popping up. I wonder if that could be my surname.”

 

Tony blinked, then took a swig from his drink. “That being said…how did you get into my closet?”

 

Loki smiled. “Oh, I dismantled your security system, then reassembled in once I was inside. Your AI—JARVIS, I presume?—thought that I was an intruder, but a quick throw of my voice convinced him otherwise.”

 

“You can throw your voice?”

 

“Yes. I can mimic and throw my voice.” Loki smirked, then said, “ _My name’s Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries and genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Pleasure to meet you_.”

 

Tony nearly choked at Loki’s first class mimicry of his voice. It was spot on. “That’s incredible.”

 

Loki shrugged. “When I came to I found that I had a variety of talents.”

 

“Well—Silvertongue, is it?—I think that you would be a valuable asset to this time bomb team. We need a guy like you. Call this place home from now on, Sil. I can call you Sil, right? Silvertongue’s such a mouthful, you know.”

 

Loki smirked again, running his fingers through his hair. “You can call me anything you want.”


	6. In Which Tony Is Brought Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seriously can't just read the chapter title, can you? Lazy bums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm scared.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Tony was used to waking up in strange situations, be it with a woman in his bed whose name he couldn’t recall, or with a huge headache and a pair of someone’s underwear covering his eyes. It was usually after a long night of drinking, and meeting a pretty woman at the bar, sweet-talking her into coming back with him to his pristine mansion on the edge of a cliff in Malibu, California, overlooking the gorgeous ocean, the waters glimmering blue and green. She would then wonder how he came upon the money to have such a mansion. He would reply, telling them that he was _the_ Tony Stark, and there he had it, the proverbial ‘dine-and-dash,’ as some would call it.

 

Continuing on.

 

When he awoke this morning, he was not greeted with a pounding migraine or some broad’s lacy thong, but to some guy standing next to the bed with a silver tray containing what seemed to be a balanced breakfast. Tony blinked, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on, then he recalled last night. Damn, he had been _that_ drunk? He only had a few beers and shots, and then some rum…had he become a lightweight? No, that was impossible. Wasn’t it?

 

“Morning, sunshine,” the guy greeted, eyes a profuse green, and it reminded Tony of Loki for some reason. “I suppose you sleep well?”

 

Tony was still confused. He said, “W…Who are you again?”

 

The guy chuckled, setting down the tray on his nightstand. He was dressed in a dark suit-and-tie ensemble, looking like a guy that would be going to an important meeting pertaining to business strategies. Tony had to attend a variety of these meetings, and he had wanted to die during every second, yet he pulled through, nonetheless.

 

“Silvertongue, remember? Or as you affectionately referred to me as, _Sil_ ,” he replied, a smirk forming on his lips. A tendril of black hair hung in front of his eye, and Tony had to resist reaching up and brushing it back. He blushed, realizing what that thought could mean. Of course it wouldn’t be in an affectionate way, he just hated the way it looked.

 

“Oh! The guy that lost his memories! I remember you.” Tony sat up, running his fingers through his hair. The previous fog that had shrouded his mind had been burned through. “Sil? Okay. So…why did you bring me breakfast?”

 

Sil rolled his eyes. “I figured I should at least repay you in some way for after what you’re doing to help me. It’s common courtesy, right?”

 

Tony tried to form the right words, but he was having trouble. Sil took this as an opportunity to continue, “As such, I shall try to help you to help me. If there is anything you need, Tony, I will be glad to assist you in getting it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The other man stared down at Tony, eyes glittering emerald. “If it means helping myself, then yes.”

 

A calm silence hung in the air, and then Tony said, “Well, if you’re going to be a part of this team, you should at least meet them. I’m sure they’ll all take a liking to you more than they did me. You seem more friendly.”

 

Sil chuckled, and something laced within the chuckle made Tony want to shiver. “I can be friendly when I please. Just as I can be vicious. You shall see that side of me very soon, Mr. Stark. Very soon.”

 

 

 

_Well, Loki, what now? I don’t see how you’re going to meet the rest of this team without someone seeing through your façade. You had better think of something quick before your plans are ruined._

Of course he would have a back-up plan; he always did, but Loki wanted to at least stick to this one for a while. It involved making the Avengers his allies, even making friends with them. Loki just needed something to gain their trust. He needed to get information about this future Loki, and what he planned to do with the humans.

 

Actually, he could just gain this by just talking to Loki. But, then again, where was Loki? Did he have a lair of some kind, watching over the humans?

 

That would be something Loki would do. He would even have his own throne, just to feel like a king.

 

“Okay, Silvertongue, we need to get you some new threads.”

 

Loki looked up to see Stark scrutinizing him. Loki glanced down at his garb, the wrinkled suit, the rumpled pants, and then cast his glance back up. “But I think these look fine.”

 

Tony blinked, then covered his mouth to hide his chuckles. “Damn, Silvertongue, you’re a funny sunnuva bitch. Anyone ever tell you that?”

 

“If they did, I don’t recall it,” Loki responded, voice wistful. He tapped his chin. “Wow, I really wish I could remember. Anything would help.”

 

Tony clapped his hands together. “Well, Sil, that’s why I’m going to help you. I made a drunken promise and I intend to keep that drunken promise. But first—new clothes. I don’t think I have anything that will fit you…hm. I guess we can go out. You look like you could use some sunlight. You look as white as a ghost.”

 

“Are you making fun of me, hu—Tony?”

 

“Trust me, Sil, you would know if I was making fun of you.” Tony cracked a smile, then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed an apple Loki thought to put on it. He bit into it and murmured, “But seriously. We’re going clothes shopping. You can’t just wear that suit all the damn time.”

 

“Who says I can’t?” Loki countered. “I do what I want.”

 

Tony blinked, then smirked. “So do I.”


	7. In Which Tony And Sil Sneak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. Okay. I just want to give a huge apology for anyone who as been waiting for this. I didn't mean for the hiatus to be that long, I had just been caught up on other projects. I would also like to apologize for the ridiculous brevity of the chapter--I promise the others will be longer. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

 

Tony peeked around the corner, seeing no one in the living room. He grinned, realizing that no one would be up at these ungodly hours, and motioned Sil to join him. Sil rolled his eyes and followed Tony, not knowing where he was taking him. Tony grabbed his hand and towed him lower, and Sil realized that they were heading towards his basement. Perturbed, he followed, and they soon encountered a dark, glass wall. As Tony closed the distance between it, a blue keyboard flickered inside the glass and Tony tapped his fingers over it.

“What are you doing?” Sil murmured.

“This is my workshop.” The glass cleared and Tony opened the door leading inside. “Wake up, Jarvis, I’m here.”

 _Welcome back, sir_ , chimed a voice. Sil looked around, and he remembered that it was the voice that obeyed Tony when he told it to turn on the lights. _I see you have a new guest._

“Jarvis, this guy here is Sil,” Tony said, gesturing to him. “He lost his memories and I made him a drunken promise to help him find them.” He snapped his fingers. “Jarvis, if you don’t mind, run a scan on this guy, see if you can get anything on him.”

 _As you wish, sir,_ replied the AI, and then a web of blue started to run over Sil. Tony noticed that he seemed stiff, maybe even startled, and he murmured, “S’kay, Sil, it’s not going to hurt you. I just want to see if there’s any record of you so we can at least have somewhere to start.”

As the blue tangle ran over his feet, Jarvis said, _There seems to be no data of this man in any records whatsoever. Shall I try again, sir?_

“No, no, I think he’s scarred enough.” Tony grabbed his hand and started to tow him towards his collection of cars. “We’re going out in style.”

“These seem very…conspicuous,” Sil murmured, watching as Tony ducked into the car.

“Of course, I’m known for being conspicuous,” Tony replied, and then the passenger side opened. “Hop in, Sil. Don’t want anyone stopping to question us, now do we?”

Sil frowned, then shrugged. “I suppose not.”

He entered the car and Tony turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Sil glanced over to see the garage door gape open and Tony pounded the gas pedal, the car lurching forward. Sil was thrown back against his seat and he stared at Tony, who laughed. “I like driving fast.”

“Yeah,” Sil muttered as they exited the mansion and hit the road. “I noticed that.”


	8. In Which Loki Meets Up With An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of nowhere, a wild update appears!
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki admitted it: he was a tad scared when Tony went full-throttle on the gas. They zipped down the highway, the wind causing massive damage to his already unkempt hair. The sun beat down on him, and he narrowed his eyes so they could have a chance to adjust. Tony seemed to be faring well, sunglasses propped daintily on the bridge of his nose. As they bulleted past a few other cars, Loki murmured, “Erm—do you think that this is a little…much?”

“Hm?” Tony reached over to crank up the radio. “No, it’s totally fine. The cops have stopped messing with me, and everyone who honks or gives me the finger regret it when they realize that it’s Tony fucking Stark they’re flipping off.”

Loki really wasn’t educated on the whole ‘flipping off’ thing, but he did know enough about Midgardians and how they’re a tad accident prone. “But what if you…crash?”

Tony snorted and tapped his fingers along the steering wheel. “If I crash, I crash, and that’s tough. I learn from my mistakes. But you don’t need to worry, Sil—I’ve got this. Just sit back and let the wind card through your hair. By the way, your hair looks incredibly soft. I wanna touch it, but maybe later, when I’m not driving.” To prove his point, he nearly missed being creamed by a semi. “Watch where you’re going, you prick!”

Loki groaned and sank into the passenger seat. He felt as if this was going to be an extremely long drive.

 

After what felt like ages, they had finally came to a stop. Tony shut off the engine and sighed, “Come on, Sil, you can open your eyes.”

“As long as we’re not going to die in a fiery explosion,” came the reply.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. “Come on, man, we’ve come to a complete stop. You’re not going to die. I’m Iron Man, dude. Everyone’s basically immortal when they’re around me.”

Cautiously Loki cracked his lids open, and then fully opened his eyes, staring at the store in front of him. “What is this place?”

Tony snorted and poked Loki’s shoulder. “It’s Sears, Sil. It’s a nice place to get nice clothes.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and muttered, “I told you, I’m fine with what I have.”

Tony gave him a once over and shook his head. “Not if you’re going to be my new assistant.”

Loki stopped and stared at him incredulously. “You’re what?”

Tony shrugged, scratching the back of his neck as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Well, I figured, you needed some cover story, and why not? I need a new assistant anyway. Come on, it’ll be a blast. And hey, I’ll even pay you. Sound like a deal?”

Loki frowned, brow furrowing. “I don’t require any payment. I merely need answers.”

“Hey, I’ll give that to you, too! Well, I’ll _try_ to get you some,” he added on as an afterthought. Tony tapped his chin. “But seriously. Tony Stark’s assistant needs to be fashionably acceptable. Come, child. Let me show you the ways of the elite.”

 

Ororo Munroe still remembered that day. She remembered it, even though it was such a long time ago. She really wished she would never forget it.

She recalled Loki, the man who she thought at first was a mutant just like her, only to figure out that he was the Norse god of mischief, and he was here for reasons she couldn’t even comprehend back then. She recalled him wanting peace and control over the humans, wanting Charles to reign with him. She remembered him jumping into the time warp. She was amazed; it was fifty years ago, yet she remembered it. Of course, she barely aged at all. There was something in her family about aging. She looked like she was thirty-three, but she most certainly wasn’t.

She sighed, tapping her temple with her finger. She flipped the white fringe of hair out of her face and got out of the car she was in, feeling the sun shine on her coffee-colored skin. She had grown up so much since that day, from a little girl to a teenager to a beautiful woman. Though she had changed, her hair hadn’t, remaining the strange white-and-black combination it was when she was a kid. She had chopped it off; it curled at the nape of her neck now.

Ororo sighed, remembering why she was here. She needed to by some casual clothes, because walking about in skintight suits wasn’t really a convenience. Luckily she was able to snag one of her casual shirts out of her closet that matched with some of her tight leather pants, so she at least looked mildly acceptable.

She stepped into the store and sighed as the cool air hit her. She ignored the curious stares from other shoppers at her…unique appearance. After dealing with it for such a long time, she’d learned to ignore it and carry on with her business. People always stared and picked out your flaws, making fun of your for them, when they too had flaws of their own. Yet, she took the high road and didn’t pick out their flaws, didn’t ridicule them for it. She would let karma do her job.

 

Loki watched as Tony pawed through the racks of shirts as they stood in the men’s section of the store. Unsure glances were being thrown in their direction, and Loki murmured, “Why are people staring at us? Are we doing something wrong?”

“It’s because I’m famous,” Tony replied, yanking out a white button-down shirt. “Ooh, this is nice. Okay, you, changing room. Now. But not before”—he reached over and grabbed a random pair of jeans—“you try these on. You know what, try ’em on at the same time, make it an outfit.”

During their journey to the changing rooms, Tony picked up a black jacket and a silk tie for Loki to try on also. Loki was having a hard time figuring out the enigma known as Tony Stark.

He halted and nearly let out a choked gasp.

His eyes were deceiving him. It couldn’t be her, could it? After all those years, she couldn’t have looked that young. It was her.

Ororo Munroe was sharing the store with Loki.

And she was staring directly at him. 


	9. In Which Loki Is A Sneaky Bastard

 

Tony noticed something was up with Sil and was at his side, nudging his shoulder. “Hey, you all right?” Tony noticed that his eyes were transfixed on something, so he followed his gaze to see what had caused the other to stop in his tracks.

He could kind of see why Sil had stopped walking to cast his gaze on the beautiful woman standing a few yards away from them. From here he could see her coffee skin and the shine of her white hair as the light hit it just right. If it weren’t for that fact, maybe it was because she was staring right at him with a gaze unwavering. And the fact that she was starting to sashay over to them.

“Damn,” Sil muttered, grabbing Tony by his arm. “We have to go, like, _right now.”_

Before Tony could even protest, Sil had yanked him along, abandoning the suit he had picked out, as they started to make their way back to the entrance. Confused, Tony stopped and yanked Sil with him, planting his feet firmly on the ground so that neither of them were moving. Sil groused and turned around. “What?”

“Mind telling me what’s getting your knickers in a twist?” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms. “First you see a bangin’ hot chick and then you’re acting all freaked out. What? Did you remember something? Did you know her from somewhere?”

Sil grounded his teeth together. “Something of that nature. Needless to say I believe my hidden past his slowly returning to me.”

Tony was still concerned. “Did you know her?”

“Yes, he did know me, actually.”

Tony watched as Sil’s face pinched in fear as Tony turned around to see the 10/10 chick staring at them, head cocked to the side and arms crossed over her chest in which Tony tried not to dwell upon so much. He instead tried to focus on Sil and his expressions, wondering why the sight of this beautiful woman seemed to be causing Sil pain.

“Hey…Ororo,” he muttered, not making eye contact with her.

She didn’t seem amused. “Nice disguise, Loki, you can remove it now.”

At the mention of the enemy’s name, Tony froze. He pulled away from Sil to gauge his reaction. “You’re—Loki?”

He sighed. “It’s all very complicated.”

Tony whipped his head back to Ororo. “And you’re—you’re one of the X-Men, aren’t you?”

Ororo smiled for a brief second and then returned to her neutral countenance. “Yes, I am. And you’re one of the Avengers, aren’t you? Iron Man, if I’m not mistaken?”

“You’re most certainly not. So, uh, could you tell me how you know my friend Sil here?” Tony’s voice cracked.

Ororo chuckled, shaking her head as if Tony’s statement amused her in a way. “This man you referred to as Sil is not the person whom he’s made himself out to be. He is actually the god of mischief, the one who has been wreaking havoc on this city for months.” She cast her eyes on Loki, whom was beginning to back away. Tony noticed that his face was beginning to change. His hair began to grow longer and developed the slicked-back style that Loki always wore. “Why, Loki? I thought that you wanted peace, and yet you bring destruction.”

“That’s not me,” Loki murmured. “That—that imposter who’s causing havoc is not me. I would not conduct my plans with such boisterous flippancy. You must understand, Ororo. I helped you when you were a child.”

Tony’s head swerved in his direction. “What? You knew her when she was a kid?”

“It’s a long story,” Loki snapped.

Tony was pissed. He grabbed Loki by the lapels of his jacket and pinned him to the wall. “You’re one sneaky bastard, aren’t you? I seriously want to get your brother down here and have him deal with your, because I can honestly say I’m sick of your tricks.”

Loki was about to retort, but the whole store began to shake.

A loud explosion reverberated through Tony’s eardrums just as the front of the store was blasted open in a white cloud of dust. His eyes widened when he saw the figure emerge from the cloud of dirt.

It was Loki.

But…that meant…

The Loki he had pinned against the wall growled, “See? I told you that there are two of me!”


	10. In Which Loki And Loki Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It is not copying when I’m the original.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, update! :D
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Tony dropped his hand from the lapels of Loki’s jacket and whipped to the direction of the other Loki, whom was stalking over to them in a very pretentious manner. Tony rolled his eyes, wondering how pompous a guy could get, then thought back to his various shows of arrogance and decided to not dwell on the subject any longer.

“Loki!” he greeted boisterously, raising his arms. “How’ve you been, you bastard?”

The evil Loki sneered in contempt. “Out of my way, Stark. You are not of my concern today.”

“Oh, I’m not?” Tony rested his chin in his hand and aimed for a sad tone. “And here I thought that I was the reason you got up every morning. I’m tearing up, Loki, I really am.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and brandished his scepter like it deserved a Nobel Peace Prize, or something like that. He aimed it at Tony’s chest. “Move, mortal, before your innards become a brilliant collage on the wall.”

Tony smirked, and the Loki who he was still standing in front of thought that he was a) either a cocky fool or b) one senile old bastard. Loki was aiming for both.

“Ah, ah, ah, big fella. Let’s not get too excited here.” He tapped his chest, and Loki heard a metallic clanking sound. He recalled the strange blue light and concluded that it was the same thing. “Recall last time you tried using that thing on me? Your”—the crazy man actually winked—“ _performance issues_ got in the way.”

Ororo spoke. “I think you just dug your grave.”

Angrily, Loki raised his scepter and was about to skewer Tony in the stomach, but the other Loki acted fast and pushed Tony out of the way. He rushed forward and grabbed the scepter and held it up with all of his might, which was a lot, considering that whole Norse god thing. Tony watched as his Loki (he liked the way that sounded, his Loki) held the head of the scepter and kept it from even touching him. The other Loki, seemingly confused by the other’s presence, tried to add to the force.

“You seem like a formidable opponent,” he hissed. “Who exactly are you to copy the likes of me?”

Tony’s Loki grunted at the force the other was exerting, and he did something Tony wasn’t expecting. He seized the rod, twisted it, and buried his foot in the other Loki’s stomach, sending him flying a few yards away from the three of them. Tony’s Loki hit the butt of the scepter to the floor and puffed out his chest slightly. “It is not copying when I’m the _original._ ”

As the other Loki was slowly recovering his footing, Ororo murmured, “We need to get out of here.”

Loki whipped to her. “But we can’t—with this imposter—”

“Loki.” Tony’s voice came from behind him, and he turned slowly to see the man pick himself up. “She’s right. We need to get the other Avengers out here, and maybe even the X-Men. Can you call the X-Men, Ororo?”

She brandished a phone. “Obviously.”

Tony nodded and grabbed Loki by his other hand and started to tug him toward the destroyed entrance. Loki complied, not before he locked eyes with the other Loki and got acquainted with the anger the other was nursing. Shaking his head, he allowed himself to be towed along by the other man until they reached his car. They both looked up at the same time and Tony uttered, “ _Damn._ ”

“The Chitauri,” Loki breathed shakily. “Is that imposter completely _mental?”_

Before Tony could reply with the obvious he yanked Loki out of the way as a chunk of building tumbled down and nearly crushed them, reducing the car to smithereens, not before Tony pulled out a briefcase. Loki recognized the briefcase from before.

“What are you doing?” Loki murmured as Tony began to suit up. “You can’t possible _begin_ to believe your motley crew of better-than-average individuals can take on the Chitauri. Have you gone utterly mad?”

Tony stared at him. “We did it once, we’ll do it again. It’ll be easier, especially now since”—he pointed to the darkening sky, then to his left. Loki followed his gaze to see Ororo standing still, raising her hands in the air, eyes clouded over with a milky white. Thunder crackled in the distance, and a bolt of lightning struck down a group of Chitauri. Loki swallowed.

Tony glanced at him. “What, don’t like lightning?”

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,” he murmured, raising the scepter. “Mind if I join in this fight?”

Tony shrugged, smirking. “The more, the merrier, as I always say.” His helmet fell down and he was up in the air faster than Loki could reply.

Loki shook his head and followed suit. 


	11. In Which There Is Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki must get to the Tesseract, and when he does, he meets up with an unexpected face.

Loki knew about the Chitauri, and he was certain that the earth wasn’t going to end up the winner in this war. The army was ruthless and with every fallen soldier there were two more, like a hydra. If you cut off a head, two more took its place. The Avengers alone couldn’t fight them and win with the whole fleet here.

One of the Chitauri rushed up to him and Loki blasted it away with his scepter. He knew what was used to open the portal to bring about the Chitauri: the Tesseract. But where would they have gotten the Tesseract? It was a sacred artifact full of power, and yet it fell into the possession of meager humans.

Perhaps they weren’t as meager as Loki thought.

Loki ran down the battlefield, shooting down soldiers as they approached. His actions would be for naught, if they didn’t close the portal leading to the ship, holding the whole armada. Loki halted and scoped out the area as best as he could through the whole damage, and his eyes stopped at the tallest edifice he had seen yet in the human world. A huge building with the name _Stark_ stamped on the front, and on the top was a beam of blue, shooting up towards the sky and disappearing into the portal. Loki deduced that that was where the Tesseract was being held.

He ducked just as something was chucked at him, and he heard the strangled sounds as the Chitauri were beheaded; he glanced up slowly, blinking when he saw who had thrown the thing that caused the deaths of the soldiers: a man clad in a blue suit who gasped when he caught sight of the other. “Loki!”

“Oh, dear,” Loki murmured, not sure whether to fight back or run. This was Stark’s teammate, someone who was helping, but what would he do if the man attacked.

“ _Cap!”_

The voice was familiar, but amplified. Loki and the man looked up to see Iron Man hovering overhead.

“Don’t attack him; he’s the good guy! It’s Loki in the Asgardian suit that’s the bad guy!” Tony blasted off, not before shouting, “Hear that, everyone? This Loki is good! The other: not!”

“I would not use the term ‘good’, per se,” Loki muttered, tightening his grip on the spear.

“Who exactly _are_ you, then? I saw you in Germany…” The man in blue seemed confused.

“I am Loki, of Asgard,” the god replied, eyes half lidded in annoyance. “The Loki you’ve come to know today is an imposter, and after I have dealt with the Tesseract I shall deal with him. Who, pray tell, are _you?”_

“Uh…Steve,” the man answered, glancing back at the tower. “It’s pretty high up…do you think you’ll be able to get up there?”

Loki scoffed, stepping past Steve and eying the tower. “Of course I can. I require the Tesseract for my ambitions, and it shall not be in the hands of humans any longer.”

Before Steve could respond Loki was running towards the tower, blasting everything out of his way; the cars, the soldiers, but not the straggling people, trying to get out of the battlefield. He at least had some heart not to kill those who weren’t trying to stop his plans. He glanced up to the sky and saw that some of the Chitauri had some strange flying vehicles. They swerved around the tower and delivered blasts to neighboring buildings. Loki pointed the scepter downwards, bent his knees, and blasted the ground, the shock sending him upwards into the air, just as a Chitauri came flying past. He grabbed out to the edge and hoisted himself up, knocking down the Chitauri that were passengers of the vehicle, and grabbed the reigns.

“How—exactly—do I— _steer this thing?”_ he hissed to himself, trying to deduce how to control the thing. He just gripped the sides and tilted to the right slightly, trying to get himself to the tower, where the Tesseract was being held. As the vehicle hovered over the tower, Loki grabbed his spear and hopped down, bending his knees and somersaulting a few times before coming to a halt in a small pile of rubble.

“Ah, curse it all,” he muttered as he stood up, aching slightly. He brushed off his suit and picked up his spear from the ground, grunting as he did. He glanced around and saw what he was looking for: the Tesseract, bound in some contraption, human in origin, yet complex enough for Loki to be perturbed. Standing before the contraption was a human, an older man, and Loki barked, “Human! What right do you have to stand before the mighty power of the Tesseract?”

The man stiffened, then turned around, and Loki could see that there was something wrong with him. He recognized the glassy blue of his eyes: he was under the imposter’s mind control. He gritted his teeth, wondering how bad of a name the fake had given him.

“Loki?” the man said, blinking a profuse amount of times.

“I am not who you think I am, mortal,” Loki said slowly. “I am not the Loki you know of. That Loki is an imposter, a fake. I am the real Loki. And I need access to the Tesseract. I can stop the madness that the imposter has caused.”

The man seemed confused. He pointed to the space beside Loki. “But…if you’re the real Loki…then who is that?”

“I am the real Loki!” claimed a voice behind them, one so familiar that it caused Loki to whip around to see his double.


End file.
